


Prisoner ((Dualscar X Reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime warning))</p><p>You took a step forward and reached out. He hadn't realized your closeness until you had already felt one of his horns to examine it. As soon as your fingers hit them, the stranger made a sound similar to a growl and snapped at you.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner ((Dualscar X Reader one shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
You found yourself opening a wooden door slowly. A young man behind you looked over your shoulder. "A-Are you sure about this? He's not normal." The boy muttered. You smirked and turned around. "Your raid was successful right?" You asked. The boy nodded. "Y-Yes. But he's not human. Half our crew was injured. I'm not sure the cuffs will hold if it tries to break free."  
You looked back into the torch-lit room. "I have to see what exactly he is. If he proves hostile, I'll come back later. Split the share." You pulled a bag of coins from your pocket and handed them over. The boy opened the bag and looked at the coins inside. "Alright. Two each right?" He looked back up.  
"Three. Put the spare coins in my office with the other items. I need to go through it when I'm done here."  
Most of your crew had just returned from your most successful ship raid yet. The vessel had been tough to take down but your men had dragged it's captain on board and threw him into the lower deck after finding he wasn't human. From what the men said, it seemed he was dangerous. Luckily they had chained him to the wall. You heard of their find and decided to investigate yourself. The boy nodded and walked away. You took a deep breath and made your way down the stairs. Torches hung on the wall, lighting the path to the cellar.  
The stairway wasn't steep but the anticipation made it seem like the longest walk yet. With each footstep brought you closer to what was down here. Then you saw it. He was chained to the wall, hands tied above his drooping head. You quietly examined him for a moment. He was fairly big and looked powerful. His chest was rising and falling with his tired breaths. You took a step closer. The light flickered on his strange grey skin and made his long jagged orange horns shine. Dried purple liquid could be seen on his face. Was it possibly... Blood?  
You took a deep breath and approached, making sure you were a safe distance if those chains snapped. "You can speak English correct?" You asked. He suddenly jerked his head up, flashing orange eyes and frowned, struggling under the binds. "Let me go!" His voice was ragged and tired. You moved your hands towards your belt where a pair of twin pistols sat. "Who are you? WHAT are you?" He stopped fighting and glared daggers into you. His eyes turned dark. "You'll regret this." He muttered. You couldn't help but smile. "Probably. I regret a lot of things."  
The sailor bared his sharp teeth and pulled at the chains. His arms were tied together above his head and a thick chain kept them pinned to the wall just like you were told. He was practically hanging on the wall like a decoration. For the first time, you noticed the strange shape of his ears. They flared out like a fan. Another strange thing about whatever he was. "So who are you?" You tilt your head. He looked to the ground and frowned without a response. You smirked again. "Imagine what I'm feeling. My men go off to scavenge for food and end up being attacked by something that isn't even human. The panic you spread throughout my ship is something troublesome and you won't even tell me your name. I'll tell you mine though. Captain (y/n) (l/n). Now... Will you tell me yours?" You keeled down to examine his face but he just looked away. 'What are you?'You thought then muttered the question out-loud. "You have some pretty interesting features." You stated. He huffed and tugged at the chains again. You took a step forward and reached out. He hadn't realized your closeness until you had already felt one of his horns to examine it. As soon as your fingers hit them, the stranger made a sound similar to a growl and snapped at you. You jumped back and sighed. "I see you're not willing to corporate. So I'll come back later."  
That's what happened. You awoke early and returned to the lower deck where you found your guest awkwardly sleeping, still strapped to the wall. You took this chance to approach and investigate him closer. Scars raked down his face and he looked irritated even in sleep.  
Your gaze landed on his horns. No. Definitely not human. What was he?  
From the looks of his ears, a sort of fish perhaps. They resembled fins quite clearly. And you just noticed three flaps of skin on his neck. What on earth?  
You had to feel them. Your hand rubbed along them, feeling the thin flaps along your fingers. Suddenly he jolted awake, his face had turned a crimson purple. "V-Vwhat the hell are you doing!?" He tried to throw out his arms, causing the chains to crack the wall.  
You jumped back and crossed your arms behind your back. "Trying to find out what the hell you are since you won't talk."  
The sailor froze then smirked to himself. "If you vwant to knovw, vwhy not find out for yerself?"  
"You're making this so much more complicated than it should be."  
He shrugged but didn't say anything else.  
"Fine. Answer me a few things then." You moved a bit closer again. "Your blood. It's not red hm?"  
"I'm royalty among my kind. My blood is purple." He frowned. "And your considered a mutant."  
You rolled your eyes shortly. "Nice. At least tell me what your kind is called. I need SOMETHING. Or perhaps your name?"  
"...Trolls. VWe are called trolls. My name is Captain Dualscar." He grumbled.  
Finally. Something to work with. You let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Are you willing to answer anything about those horns of yours? Or your ears? They're very interesting."  
But that's when he stopped talking and turned away. A grin made it's way to your face. Find out on your own he said? Fine. You lunged forward and took his horn in your hand, feeling it carefully. It felt delicate and smooth. The curves were sharp though. He suddenly pulled at the chains and held his breath. "What is it? You scared or something?" You almost teased him, until he moaned quietly. How curious. You didn't know what to make of this discovery. You decided to explore further and scratch at it gently. You felt him tense up and clench his fists. "How curious. So these cause a reaction when touched." You muttered. The troll licked his lips. "They're sensitive. P-Play vwith them some more and I vwon't be able to control myself."  
You were taken aback by his sudden words, but decided to check something else. You pulled your hands away and felt the strange fin-like ears. It felt like a leaf. So soft.... The troll bit his lip and looked down, catching his breath again only for it to become labored. "Shit..."  
"So these are sensitive as well. I'm curious about your kind." A devilish smirk hit your face. This would be fun. He wasn't all that bad looking for a troll honestly. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a large ribbon. How you had that on you? Probably random plot the writer put in. Damn author... With it, you pulled it around his head and made a knot. The troll frowned, twisting his wrists in the cuffs. "Vwhat is this, lovwblood human?"  
"You can't see right?" You asked slowly. At that, he chuckled. "Are you trying to do vwhat I think you are? It's not going to vwork."  
"We'll see."  
Now that you had him blinded, you wrapped your arms around his neck and connected your lips together. Not that you wanted anything to happen. It was simply teasing. The troll hungrily kissed back with sharp teeth. As you felt him start to take over the kiss, you pulled back. Dualscar was taken by surprise when a hand slipped around one of his horns. He pushed himself against the wall and clenched his fists tighter than they already were. "Could you tell me about these?" You muttered, stroking it gently. "The b-base is the most sensitive spot." Was all he muttered but that's all you needed. You slid your hands down to the base and pinched it tightly. In response, he tossed his head, ripping your hand away. You sighed. "And your fins? Anything on those you can say?" When he didn't reply, You reached up and grabbed both his horns, pulling his face back to you and kissing him again. This time, you went to knee between his legs. Not to hurt, but just to tease. When you did, he groaned and arched his back a little. But what you felt wasn't what you was expecting. Whatever it was, you were sure it was MOVING. "A new feature? Don't tell me troll's have different parts than humans." you tilt your head curiously and asked. The troll smirked. "Humans... Don't have both a nook and a bulge right? Well we do. Unfortunately for you." What did that even mean? Well at least he was blindfolded. You were curious. "Males have a penis and girls have a- Wait.. Are you saying troll's actually have both of those?" You tried to imagine it but the image was... Nightmarish. Dualscar ran his tongue over his bottom lip but didn't say any more. You kneed him again, causing a quiet moan. And there, you were sure you felt it. It was definitely moving. You sucked up some courage and slipped your hand down. Almost instantly it hit something soft and moist. You felt your fingers over. The troll shivered in response and twisted his body, unable to move. You grabbed whatever it was and ran your hands down until you finally reached the tip. It was cone like. Leading down to a smaller tip. Now that you actually felt it, it was definitely moving. "What on earth..." You muttered quietly.  
You looked back it to his face. It was twisted in an unreadable feeling. So this was it. They did have different parts. Did they work the same too? Only one way to find out since he wouldn't answer your questions. you slowly pushed down only a small part of his pants and saw a strange purple... What was it? A tentacle? You stroked it slowly, watching his reaction until you reached the top towards his skin. The walls cracked more as he pulled against it. It didn't look normal but it was definitely intriguing. You lowered your head and licked it slowly, tasting the flavors of the liquid that coated it. It didn't taste bad at all. That was it. The chains snapped with a large crash and he came toppling over. You found yourself pinned to the ground as the troll sat over you. "Enough of your gog damn teasing. It's time for the real fun."


End file.
